Conventionally, reinforcing bars are arranged inside of concrete columns and walls in reinforced concrete buildings. For example, in a reinforced concrete column, a plurality of reinforcing bars are arranged along the direction of the column, and reinforcing bars are further arranged in horizontal direction intersecting with the reinforcing bars in a horizontal direction. Such reinforcing bars are installed prior to pouring concrete in a framework and an intersectional portion of the reinforcing bar in the vertical direction (vertical reinforcement) and the reinforcing bar in the horizontal direction (horizontal reinforcement) are fixed by twisting a wire. Such procedure of twisting wires takes time and effort, thus connection and fixation tools for fixing intersectional reinforcing bars and devices for twisting wires have been proposed, as follows:    [Patent document 1] Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2005-320816;    [Patent document 2] Japanese Published Unexamined Utility Model Application No. S60-87930;    [Patent document 3] Japanese Published Unexamined Utility Model Application No. S61-20625; and    [Non-patent document 1] Binding machine http://www9.ocn.ne.jp/{tilde over ( )}tairiku/PicHomePage0/vw 7.html